Legacy of Kain: Reincarnation
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: The year is 2005. Nosgoth is no more, subdued and subjugated to change with the passing eons. But there are still some familiar faces wandering about. So, what happens when six vampireincarnates stumble across an ancient Chronoplast Chamber?
1. Just a Normal Average Day NOT!

Title: Legacy of Kain: Reincarnation

Authors: Razielim Vampiress and Varyssa

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The LoK series belongs to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. Varyssa and I own nothing but the plot and any original characters we insert into this story.

Summary: The year is 2005. Nosgoth is no more, subdued and subjugated to change with the passing eons. But there are still some familiar faces wandering about. So, what happens when six vampire-incarnates stumble across an ancient Chronoplast Chamber?

_A/N: Just so ya know, the lieutenants are pre-evolved. That means Rahab hasn't been turned into a giant fish-thing yet, Melchiah doesn't look like a mutated version of Meatwad from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Raziel hasn't been thrown into the Abyss yet, etc. By the way, a big part of this chapter is so that you know about the reincarnations' daily lives and stuff like that._

**Chapter One: A Normal Average Day...NOT!**

"RAZIEL BLACKWOOD!" Kain yelled in frustration at his 'sleeping' first born. It was a Friday morning and Raziel, being the most stubborn child in the home, refused to get out from under the covers.

"No! I'm legal now! I have a choice!" Raziel growled as he tried to bury himself deeper into the blankets.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." With a mischievous smirk, the pale haired man grabbed what looked like Raziel's legs and jerked him, bedspread and all, off of the warm comfort of his mattress and onto the cold hardwood floor, said smirk widening as he heard Raziel yelp in surprise and slight pain, "You still live in **my **house, therefore you will continue to live by **my **rules."

Raziel simple snarled and threw himself back onto the bed and wrapped the black sheets around him tightly. His father's frown returned, "If you aren't up by the time I get back in here, you will wish you were never born!"

With that, Kain stomped back up the basement stairs, slammed the door behind him, and went to go wake the last two sleeping boys up, but not before hearing Raziel yell, "For you information I ALREADY WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!"

Kain sighed. A major migraine was coming his way. He could feel it. Why the hell did he always have to wake up the heavy sleepers?

_'I'd like to see Umah try to wake these idiots up for once.'_

The irritable father trudged through the dining and living rooms, then up another flight of stairs, all the while wishing he could go back to sleep. Coming to Zephon's room, he repressed a tired sigh. He hoped he didn't have to go in there. The fifth born's room was nearly as bad as Raziel's. The only difference was that Raziel's room was only scattered with clothes, a few school papers and sketches that the eldest had thought turned out badly, and a cd case or an occasional floppy disk, whilst Zephon's room was immensely cluttered with dirty clothes, empty potato chip bags and soda cans, old guitar tuners and strings, cds, the occasional cigarette butt, and other random junk that you'd find in the average fifteen year old boy's room.

Kain banged loudly on Zephon's bedroom door. A muffled 'Hmm?' was barely heard through the dark wood.

"Zephon! Get up! I already had to argue with Raziel this early in the morning and I don't think you want me to come in there so I'll say it once more: GET THE HELL UP!"

"Mmmm..."

"...Zephon, you're not in there with anybody are you?"

"Ugggghh...no…. I'm getting' up."

There were shuffling sounds from the inside of the room signaling that the boy was, indeed, getting up.

Kain was satisfied with that and was now going across the hall to get the third helpless teenager up and then perhaps he could go back to his sorely missed bed, "DUMAH!" Kain proceeded to bang on the door a few times before barging into the mess that was Dumah's room.

Dumah was still snoring loudly, obviously not hearing his dad ranting and raving at him for five minutes straight.

_'Gods, he's nearly as bad as Raziel!'_

He then got an idea. Kain picked up Dumah's alarm clock and, turning the volume to the loudest setting, timed the alarm to go off in the next minute. He placed it next to his son's ear. When the alarm went off, Dumah jumped nearly three feet into the air before he noticed the digital clock. Instead off just shutting it off, he simply threw it across the room and then lay back down.

Kain obviously didn't find this amusing and proceeded to shake Dumah until he got a slurred reply of, "Mmmm, five more minutes."

"Damn it!" Kain threw Dumah off the edge of the bed and had a smug smile on his face when the teenager sat up and glared at him. "I'm awake. Happy?"

"Not hardly, but it'll do for now."

Grumpily making his way downstairs and into the kitchen, Kain was slightly pleased to see that Raziel was finally up. He had his head resting on the table, but he was out of bed and dressed.

Kain snorted as he took in his eldest's attire; Long-sleeved layered shirt with the words '**Why Aren't You Dead Yet?**' on the front in oozing red font, torn jeans that seem to have gone through hell and back, and heavy combat boots. Of course, Raziel wouldn't be happy if he were seen without his black nail polish, black eyeliner, and the spiked choker around his neck. It even had a tag on it, sporting the name of a loved and lost pet of his childhood.

He had no clue why Raziel wore nothing but black all the time. The young man even went as far as getting his tongue pierced for his 18th birthday, so now he had three small silver rings in his right ear lobe, two in his left, a small onyx stone in the center of his tongue, and to top it all off, he was planning on getting some sort of tattoo once he could afford it. Whenever it was he decided to get a job again, of course. Kain certainly wasn't giving him the money for it.

Umah whisked into the kitchen wearing an attractive black, pin-striped buisness suit with black high heels, talking on the cordless phone. She paused briefly to gently shake Raziel and tell him to sit up straight and get his bangs out of his eyes before continuing her conversation with the other attorney on the phone.

Raziel just rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, wearing the usual scowl that he wore when he was doing something he didn't really want to do. Kain grabbed the cream cheese and bagels out of the refrigerator, made himself some breakfast, and sat down in the chair across from his son, "As usual you look pale, sickly and anorexic. You should eat more often," Kain stated as he took a bite out of his bagel.

"I'll eat when I feel like eating."

Kain glared at him, "You know, I don't work nine hours a day just to listen to you bitch! You have everything you could ever want here, I don't see what the hell your problem is." Raziel's usual tone and attitude always seemed to get on his nerves. Nothing but sarcasm, bitterness, and what he thought was an ungrateful , senseless sort of rebellion.

Raziel just glared right back at him, his amber eyes shining eerily in the kitchen's florescent lighting, "Maybe it's your severe lack of parenting skills."

Kain gritted his teeth. He would really love to just slap the hell out of his son, but alas, Umah was in the other room and if she heard the fight that meant no nookie for a while, and more threats of being sent to anger management and being put on high blood pressure medication. As calmly as he could manage, he replied, "Just take those damn contacts out before you leave. You look more like a freak than you usually do." That really got Raziel started.

As father and son were arguing, Zephon, Turel and Dumah wandered in and headed straight for the fridge. They opened the door and just stood there, staring at the contents inside as if waiting for something to jump out at them. Kain angrily got up and threw the bagels and cream cheese back into the fridge. The only time the three moved was when they re-opened the door after Kain had slammed it shut. "And that's why the god damn electric bill is so high!" Kain yelled.

"You needed a P.hD to figure that out?" Raziel growled furiously as he went into the living room, where Rahab was finishing up on his homework and Melchiah was playing his Gameboy before the bus arrived.

Naturally they all heard the argument. The other occupants of the house just never said anything about it. The choices were shut up or get clobbered by Kain and/or Raziel. I think we all know what the choice would be.

The goth plopped down onto the couch and flipped the tv on to Sirius satellite radio. They still had about five minutes, so he figured he might as well listen to a bit of Hard Attack or Octane before he had to leave.

"Bus!" Umah yelled from the den. Raziel sighed in aggravation and flipped the tv off again.

_'Stupid bus driver. The bitch comes early on the worst mornings.'_

Raziel snatched his book-bag up and headed out the garage door, smirking to himself as he heard the frenzied cries of three of his brothers as they got their things. He managed to snag the seat in the very back and his brothers joined him shortly.

"Raziel, you're nineteen years old! When the hell are you gonna get your driver's license?" Zephon whined as he plopped down beside the first born.

"Why do you care?" Raziel said as he pulled his cd player out of his bag.

Zephon sighed heavily and rolled his bright green eyes, stating the answer as if it were the most obvious thing ever, "Duh! You could drive me to school and I wouldn't have to ride this shit-ass bus anymore!"

"Why don't you just ride to school with Turel?"

"'Cause he's an ass cheddar!"

"...I don't have a clue as to what that is so I'll just ignore it. What about Dumah?"

"Obviously you've never been in a car with him behind the wheel."

"Rahab goes to get his own car next month. You can ride with him."

You see, the Blackwood brothers are what some people call 'stair step kids'. Raziel is 19, Turel and Dumah are 18, Rahab is 16 going on 17, Zephon is 15, and little Melchiah is 14.

"No way! I don't want to come to school smelling like fish!" He shrieked, referring to the running joke concerning his sibling's growing fish collection.

Rahab hurled a balled up piece of paper at Zephon's head from the adjacent seat, "I do NOT smell like fish!" Zephon glared at him and flipped him the bird. Raziel just ignored this and continued with the conversation, even if his patience was reaching its limit. Actually, to tell the truth, his fuse wasn't as short as it usually was, which was rather surprising considering how off his morning had started. Maybe he was maturing a little...nah, "Okay. Why don't you just get your own license next year and then you won't have to worry about it?"

"Because I probably won't have the money to get a car and mom and dad won't let me mooch off them."

"Then go get a job!"

Raziel put his headphones on and dug out _Wages of Sin_ by Arch Enemy, ignoring Melchiah and Zephon's bickering about who should ride to school with Raziel.

_'Pretty dumb considering I might not even be in the same state next year.'_

The rest of the day went by as slow as possible. Especially the bus ride home, although the brothers spent the time shooting spit balls and throwing paper at other students and at each other. They were dropped off a few blocks from their house due to some construction on their street.

"Stupid construction workers. Why do they have to mess our road up?" Zephon grumbled to himself, raking his fingers through his blood-red hair, trying to get it to spike up a bit more.

"Well, unless you want raw sewage to be shooting out of our toilet , then they should probably fix the problem. Unfortunately, they have to dig up nearly half a friggin' block to do it!" Rahab paused, casting a critical glance at his younger sibling, "And you really should dye your hair back to black, Zephon. Your natural color's starting to come back in and it looks a little odd."

Zephon merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

The four of them were about a block away from their subdivision when they saw the huge hole, no, the seemingly bottomless pit, that the construction crew had dug. The machinery was there, but there was nobody in sight so they just guessed the workers were on a break.

"That's a pretty deep hole," Melchiah said while looking over the metal railing that was put up around the area, "Somebody throw something down there. Maybe we could figure out how far down it goes. AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zephon had picked up Melchiah and was dangling him over the railing.

Rahab hastily kicked him in the shin, "Put him down!"

Zephon dropped the boy and begun holding his abused shin, glaring furiously at Rahab. "You think you can find something more useless to throw in then!" Melchiah punched him as hard as he could in the shoulder., "Ow! Christ, what the hell is this? Rag On Zephon Day?" Zephon was about to hit Melchiah back, but stopped when they, and probably the people half a mile away, heard Raziel scream, "WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

The goth picked up a rock and hurled it down the hole as hard as he could in a sort of attempt to vent some pent-up frustration. The four teens were awed when they heard the very faint sound of the rock finally hitting the ground. Zephon then got a crazy idea, slid under the guard rail and started climbing down the ladder that led down into the pit.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Raziel said as he jumped over the railing and grabbed his younger brother by the collar of his t-shirt.

"The Quadratic formula. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Zephon retorted as he tried to squirm out of Raziel's grip, "And stop pulling! You're stretchin' my shirt out!"

"Are you crazy?" Rahab came and joined Raziel in trying to pull Zephon off the ladder, "We could get in big trouble if you go down there!"

"Oh come on! It'll be cool to look around. It'll only take a minute."

"Can I come?" Melchiah asked, crawling under the railing.

"No!" Rahab and Raziel yelped as they shoved the youngest back behind the barrier.

"Can't we go down for just a minute? Unless," The fifth born grinned wickedly, "You guys _want_ me to tell dad about the washing machine incident last weekend," Earning death glares from both of his older brothers, Zephon sighed and began to step up off the ladder, "I guess I'll just go tell dad then."

"Wait!" Raziel growled, "I'll climb down there with you."

"YES!"

"Raziel!"

Raziel sighed and turned to Rahab, "Look, I know if we get caught we'll be in serious trouble, but in either outcome, I lose, so why not have an adventure come out of it? But I'll make sure that we're out of there in thirty minutes tops. Okay?"

Rahab sighed deeply, "Fine. Whatever. But may I point out one thing?"

"What's that?"

"How do you expect us to see?"

At that moment Melchiah pops up between them with two flashlights and glares lightly at them, "Ta da."

Raziel took a flashlight and tossed the other to Rahab. He rubbed his little brother's bald head 'for good luck' and smiled a little, "Thanks Mel. Turns out you're good for something after all."

Melchiah just flipped him off before climbing down the ladder.

Almost thirty minutes later, Melchiah was getting a little worried. The bit of sky that he could see when he tried to look past Raziel told him that it was getting late. What if the construction guys climb down there and find them? What if they get lost down there and never get out? What if they get mauled by a pack of rabid rats mutated by the intake of toxic waste?

_'...Where in hell did that thought come from? Geez, I'm starting to think like Zephon! Must be a sign...'_

"Dammit Raziel! Thirty minutes is up! Can we go back to the surface now, please?" Rahab asked grumpily.

"No. We've climbed down this far and we're not just gonna go back. Besides, I can see the bottom. Just chill. It won't be but a few more minutes."

Zephon just whined, "Well I hope a few minutes'll hurry up and pass. My hands are startin' to hurt!"

"Would you like cheese and crackers to go with that whine?" Rahab replied bitterly, "And if memory serves me correctly it was your idea to do this stupid shit in the first place!" He'd been holding a flashlight for a little over half an hour and his hand was starting to fall asleep.

"Well your memory's for shit so shut the fuck up or I'll kick ya in the head!"

After a minute or two of pointless arguing, the four finally reached the bottom of the hole. The ground was littered with piles of rocks and dirt. There were three tunnels that lead even deeper underground, ancient braziers lining the walls of each passageway, cracked mirrors caked with layer upon layer of dust in between each one.

The tunnel on the left had already caved in and the one to the far right looked like it was going to collapse any minute. The thick wooden beams that supported the ceiling looked rotted and slightly tilted, ready to snap like twigs. The one in the center looked fine except for the large cracks and potholes in the ground.

"You think the construction workers built those?" Melchiah asked softly, gesturing towards the tunnels.

"No way. If they did there would have been some electricity down here. And look at this," Rahab stated, shining his light on some of the incredibly faded artwork carved into the stone walls. A seraph, holding a sword before him, looked upwards reverently, "Do you think they would have done that? This place looks ancient. When the workers were digging underground they must've hit a shallow spot in the earth and brought the roof of this cavern down. If that's the case then I'm kind of surprised these tunnels are still standing."

"I think we should go down this one." Raziel said quietly as he stood in the archway of the tunnel that was nearing collapse.

"Are you crazy?" Zephon's loud voice echoed sharply off the rock walls, making Raziel wince. "We all know that you have a death wish, Raziel, but I think I can speak for Rahab and Mel when I say-"

"Just shut up, okay? I don't know why I want to go down this way, but I have this really weird feeling and it's pulling me in that direction. So you can either follow me or go off down the other tunnel and get even more lost than you would with me." With that said, Raziel walked down the tunnel, quickly swallowed by the darkness ahead.

"Damn you, Raziel." Rahab growled and ran after his brother, his younger siblings quickly following him.

When they finally caught up with him, Raziel had stopped in front of a large door. It obviously once had a large intricate design carved on the front, but like many of the other carvings, it was all nearly worn smooth from age.

"It won't move. Either something's stuck behind it or it's sealed shut."

"You probably weren't shoving hard enough." Zephon growled as he slammed himself against the door. It barely budged an inch.

"And you just made excellent progress." Melchiah mumbled.

"I heard that! Maybe if all of you would help me we might be able to get this damn thing open!"

So, they all started throwing their weight against the door, moving it little by little until the door finally burst open, unleashing more darkness... and a terrible smell.

"Gods, hold it in next time, Zephon!" Rahab teased as they walked into the huge space.

"Oh piss off!" Zephon growled as he kicked a nearby object. Bright light suddenly burst into the room as a large pendulum-like spinning structure on the ceiling began turning faster and faster with each passing second.

"Zephon what the hell did you do?" Raziel yelled.

"I don't know! It was an accident!"

The light got so bright that the four teens were nearly blinded, but it finally dimmed before it did any damage. When they looked back up, they were in for quite a shock...

**Raven: Well Raziel, do ya like the first chapter so far?**

**Plushie Raziel: A cliffhanger...again...**

**Raven: Yeah well, I thought I'd let Varyssa handle the second chapter how ever she wants, so of course I made it a cliffy. Besides, I want the readers to make an inference in their review.**

**Chibi Kain: (still wearing his t-shirt that says 'Varyssa Rules') A what?**

**Raven: (throws a dictionary at him) Look it up. Readers, I hope ya likes. Please give Varyssa and me some support here. It's our first fic together and we hope to have no flames, so please, don't flame. Constructive criticism is wonderful, but flames just suck. Thanks in advance! **


	2. The New Neighbours

Title: Legacy of Kain: Reincarnation

Rating: PG - 13

Authors: Varyssa and Razielim Vampiress

Chapter: 2 out of hopefully no more than 10

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: The LoK series belongs to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. We own nothing but the plot and any original characters we insert into this story.

Summary: Kain and the lieutenants get stuck with their present day reincarnations after four of them find the chronoplast chamber. Zephon accidently gets the six past versions of themselves transported to the year 2005. What weird and strange things will happen before the vampires manage to get back to the past Nosgoth? Find out.

**Chapter Two: The New Neighbours**

When the light cleared, six new people had appeared in the strange chamber. "What the hell!" one of them exclaimed. One of the other men who was looking around confusedly suddenly dropped what looked suspiciously like a joint on the floor and trampled on it, "Alright," he announced, "I'm through with this shit!"

The four teenagers were staring at the six in disbelief and amazement. "Uh..." Melchiah whispered to his brothers, "What are they?"

Zephon turned and gave his youngest brother a stupid look, "They're six guys with claws, hooves, and extremely pale skin. Duh."

"Hey!" Raziel snapped, tearing his eyes from the strange men, "There's nothing wrong with pale skin!"

"Maybe they're... construction workers?" Melchiah asked hopefully, trying to ignore the fact that one of them looked very much like him, with the exception of many stitches in his face. Again the punky fifth born shot the stupid look at him, "Oh yeah!" he cried sarcastically, "Construction workers usually appear out of nowhere, have claws, hooves, pale skin and weird dress sense!"

"What's wrong with our dress sense?" the smoking man shouted.

"Where are we?" one of them asked Raziel. The goth shrugged and looked at his brothers.

"Uh...we're in the sewers...?" Rahab told them. The six stared at him, along with his own brothers. "Well we are! ...Sorta kinda..." he protested.

The man who'd asked the question looked around, "And how do we get back to the Sanctuary?"

"The what?" Raziel asked, looking at them as if they were the weirdest things on the face of the earth.

The six stared at him, wide eyed, "The Sanctuary of the Clans?" he repeated, "Uh, in Nosgoth?"

Raziel shook his head, "Nope, never heard of it. I dunno what you guys are on, but you're definatly not in Nosgoth or where ever anymore."

The six suddenly looked fearful. "What do we do now, Raziel?" the bald one asked. The man who had been talking to the goth turned, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" he shouted, his voice tight with nervousness. "Well you are the first born," one of the others said.

Melchiah chuckled, "Hee hee, his name like your name, Raziel."

Both Raziels looked at each other. "Uh, my name's Raziel," the stranger said. "So's mine," the nineteen year old replied, "These are my dumbass younger brothers, Zephon, Rahab and Melchiah."

The smoking man laughed, "Hey! You got a Turel and Dumah too?"

"Probably at the pub." Rahab muttered.

Melchiah's eyes glazed over, "Hey, you think-"

"No!" Raziel shouted, "After the shit dad gave them last time they definitely will not buy you a drink... or two, or three, or four, or-"

Stranger Raziel interrupted him with introductions of his own, "I am Raziel, this is Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah." The group stared dumbstruck at each other before Rahab finally asked, "Uh...what are you?"

"We're the brethren!" smoking Zephon exclaimed. Stranger Rahab turned to his brother, "I doubt that means anything here, Zephon. We're vampires." he told his younger self.

Raziel and Zephon gazed at them in awe, "Woah..."

"Yeah, from Nosgoth so... uh... if you don't mind...can we go home now?" Raziel asked, "We're supposed to go meet Kain and he does not like to be kept waiting."

Melchiah started giggling, which resulted in a slap across the head from Zephon, "Geez, since when did you become such a dumbass?"

"Owww, Raziel tell him!" Melchiah whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's right though. Why is it whenever we're around other people you always act like the pathetic last born that nobody likes?"

"Sounds like you, Mel!" Vampire Zephon laughed, "Anyway, how do we get back again?"

The four humans shrugged which made the vampire gang look even more frightened than they already did. "You don't know?" Vampire Raziel shouted, "But Kain'll kill us!"

It was then that Rahab glanced at his watch, "Shit! We're late!"

His brothers exchanged fearful looks, they all knew what would happen if they were late... again. "We gotta go!" Melchiah cried, turning. He got to the entrance when he realized no one was following. He looked back to see his three older brothers looking at him innocently. "What?" he asked. "What are we gonna do with them?" Rahab asked. Melchiah shrugged, "Not our problem."

"We brought them here!" Zephon cried, "Well..." he paused, receiving death looks from his siblings, "_I_ brought them here."

"They can't stay with us." Raziel told Zephon, who shook his head, smiling, "Sure they can! I'll explain every thing to dad! It'll be great, trust me."

- - - - - - -- - - - - -

"You're late," Kain growled as his four sons finally joined him in the kitchen and sat at the dining table before four plates of food, "And you smell like sewer."

"Told you." Rahab mumbled to Melchiah as they both sat down.

"Turel and Dumah aren't here." Raziel pointed out, ignoring the sewer remark, considering that it was probably true.

"Turel and Dumah have already eaten **and** gone out." Kain said, struggling to stay calm and keep his composure.

"Mom's not here." Raziel mumbled into a forkful of mashed potato.

"Your mother is a successful business woman, you know as well as I do that she would much prefer to be here eating with us." Kain announced, watching his children reluctantly swallow cold mashed potato and sausages. "Where have you all been?" he demanded eventually.

The brothers all looked up at Zephon who placed his fork to rest on his plate and turned to his father.

"Talk about melodramatic," Raziel muttered.

Zephon ignored him and spoke to his father, "Well, we were on our way home when we kind of... fell... into that big construction hole about half a block down the road."

Kain raised an eyebrow, "You fell?"

The red head nodded innocently, ignoring Raziel who had stopped, a sausage frozen in mid air on its way to his mouth, to look at his brother in disbelief.

Kain looked around the table, "Is this true?"

The others nodded enthusiastically, "Yes father." the youngest brothers chorused. Kain looked up at his eldest, "Raziel?"

Raziel forced himself to continue eating the sausage and nodded, "Yeah, whatever."

"Anyways," Zephon continued, "We fell into this hole and wefoundsixvampirelordswhocamefromanotherworldndwhohaveexactlythesamenamesasusandbroughthemhome."

Kain stared at his son for a while, "What?" he asked slowly.

Zephon sighed and repeated, "We-found-six-vampire-lords-who-came-from-another-world-and-who-have-exactly-the-same-names-as-us-and-brought-them-home."

Kain sighed, "I worry about you Zephon. Finish your food. There's a good boy." He ruffled Zephon's hair affectionately and left the table, heading into the living room.

Raziel waited for his father to leave the kitchen before he turned to glare his brother. "I did tell him." Zephon said honestly.

Raziel opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut short by his father's yells, "ZEPHON! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE!"

Zephon got up, smiling triumphantly, "I told him."

He went into the living room, his brothers following in eager pursuit.

In the living room, the vampires were sitting rigid on the couch, scared to move or touch anything, except Zephon who had lit up another blunt. He quickly put it out on Melchiah's arm as Kain lost his temper, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING YOUR PUNK FRIENDS INTO THE HOUSE!" Kain yelled at Zephon.

The teenager in question looked up, all innocent eyed, at his father, "They're not my punk friends, father dearest." he mocked, "They're vampire overlords from a parallel universe." Raziel nudged his brother. His father's temple was throbbing and he feared Zephon wouldn't survive the ordeal. He knew from personal experience.

"My lord," Vampire Raziel said, bowing to one knee, "We apologize for the intrusion, but-"

"GET OUT!" Kain screamed. Melchiah yelped and ran to escape his father's fury.

The brethren stood and exchanged nervous glances, as Zephon began to protest in their favor, "But daaaaaaad," he whined, "They haven't got anywhere else to go!" Kain glared at his son, "I hope you don't expect them to stay here." he growled. Zephon shrugged, "Well-" but Kain wouldn't let him finish and he once again turned to the vampires, pointing at the front door, "Out!" The vampires all obediently rushed out of the house.

Raziel was reminded of the mention of a vampire Kain. Clearly he wasn't so different from the human Kain. Perhaps the vampire Kain was easier going than his human counterpart. "I doubt it." Raziel muttered, answering his own thoughts.

"Whaddya do that for!" the now-angry red head cried, "Where are they supposed to go?"

"I don't care as long as they aren't here!" Kain shouted back.

Raziel backed away, heading for the basement as an argument to end all broke out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"I'm HOOOOOME!" Umah's saintly voice rang through the entire household. Raziel, who had been downstairs in his room listening to his stereo at full blast, cursed his mother. How she managed to be heard over the sound of Cradle of Filth was beyond him. He sighed as he stopped 'Black Goddess Rising pt II' (for u DG!) and forced himself to go upstairs and greet his mother, for he knew his father would play holy hell if he didn't.

"Hi mom." Raziel said in a flat voice, poking his head into the kitchen where Kain was serving some extravagant dish he'd thrown together for his doting wife. Raziel sighed. Cold bangers and mash compared to some weird French dish with prawns. At least they knew where they stood in their father's eyes.

Umah looked up to greet her son when, as always, the trusty mobile phone rang. Raziel counted his blessings. If his mother was otherwise engaged it meant he could return to his hideaway in peace. He was just closing the door when his father called, "Raziel, go and tell those damn neighbours to turn the bloody music down!" Raziel perked his ears and could make out the faint sound of some happy pop song. He groaned, knowing better than to question Kain and reluctantly popped next door.

He had to ring the door bell thrice and then knock the window before someone actually answered. To his surprise it was the vampire Raziel. "What the hell are you doing here?" the goth asked.

Vampire Raziel allowed him into the house before shutting the door hastily after him. "Well, we needed somewhere to stay." he pointed out.

Raziel looked around the hall. Vampire Turel was clearing up what appeared to be bloodstains. "What about the Thompsons?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"He looked at me funny!" Vampire Zephon's cry could be heard from the room beside them, a thin layer of smoke was seeping through the door frame. Deciding against asking the vampires any further questions and not wanting to hear the details of how his previous neighbours had met their demise, he went ahead and asked them to turn their music down.

"Is that what that is?" Vampire Turel asked, looking upstairs, "It's coming from the room Rahab claimed. We dunno what it is."

Raziel followed the second born upstairs to Rahab's room. Raziel almost flattened himself against the wall upon entering. Inside was the most unholy thing he'd ever seen!

Against a shocking pink wallpaper were posters of smiling pop bands and smiley face stickers; enough to make anyone sick. Rahab was burying his head in a Barbie pillow, trying to escape the deafening sound of 'S Club Juniors'. Raziel ran to the hi fi and cut the power. Vampire Rahab finally looked up and hugged Raziel, much to the teenager's discomfort, "Thank you! Thank you!" he cried, "I was so scared! It's as if the room itself wasn't bad enough!"

"What is it?" Vampire Turel asked, examining the hi fi.

Rahab shrugged, letting Raziel go, "It's evil!"

"It's a hi fi," Raziel explained, "Don't you people have technology?"

Judging from their expressions, they did not.

"This 'technology' is amazing, look!" Rahab pushed a button on a Barbie alarm clock, 'Hi, I'm Barbie, wake up and let's have some fun today.'

Vampire Turel and Raziel backed away, leaving Rahab to his investigations as to how the 'small woman' talks.

In the next room, vampire Dumah seemed to have discovered the joys of TV and beer.

_'Much like the other Dumah,' _Raziel thought as he shook his head, _'Another pathetically lost soul.'_

Melchiah was in the bathroom, examining the stitches in his face in the mirror, "Hey!" he called to Turel, "I'm peeling again!" Melchiah looked over at them and revealed a large piece of his cheek peeling away. Raziel and vampire Turel cried, "Oh Gods!" They both turned from the gross sight and bolted downstairs where vampire Raziel had become attached to the coffee machine and was watching the flow of cappuccino into a cup.

"And everyone around here thinks _I'm_ weird." Raziel muttered heading for the door.

Vampire Turel went with him, "You're not leaving us are you?" he asked.

Raziel nodded, "Uh, yeah. I'm going home."

The vampire looked crestfallen, "But, we need help! We don't know anything! We can't go out because people look at us funny, and we can't do anything here because we don't know what anything is! We need help!"

Raziel backed further toward the door, "Tell you what? I'll come see you tomorrow, ok?" He rushed out the door before vampire Turel could protest, "If you're still alive that is."

TBC


	3. Vampires, Birthdays, and TPing Houses

Title: Legacy of Kain: Reincarnation

Rating: PG - 13

Authors: Razielim Vampiress and Varyssa

Chapter: 3 out of hopefully no more than 10

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: The LoK series belongs to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. Varyssa and I own nothing but the plot and any original characters we insert into this story.

Summary: Kain and the lieutenants get stuck with their present day reincarnations after four of them find the chronoplast chamber. Zephon accidently gets the six past versions of themselves transported to the year 2005. What weird and strange things will happen before the vampires manage to get back to the past Nosgoth? Find out.

**Chapter Three: Vampires, Birthdays, and T.P-ing Houses...Maybe**

Ah, the day before Kain's birthday. One of Raziel's least favorite days of the year. Not only was he gonna have to deal with his dad bitching at everyone because he thinks that they got him crappy gifts, but Raziel would also have to deal with Kain bitching about the huge flock of relatives that were coming tommorrow just to see his dad turn 46. But that wasn't so bad because Raziel didn't want them to visit either. Especially his 'Aunt' Faustus. Everytime his transgender relative visited, (s)he always tried to get Raziel to sit near 'her', always tried to get him to let his hair out of the loose ponytail he always wore it in, for some disturbing reason, and always **always** 'accidently' walked in on Raziel when he was taking a shower! The thought made the nineteen year old shudder, a disgusted grimace on his face.

Yes, the only thing that Kain and Raziel have in common is that they both really, really disliked their relatives. What majorly sucked, though, is that Umah was forcing Raziel to play nice this year and get his father a gift. He didn't know what to get Kain yet, but he was thinking about stealing a lawn gnome or something because no matter what he got his father, Kain would hate it just as much anyway. This year, though, there were a few minor problems. Six to be exact, and those problems are the vampires that were, as of last night, living next door whom Raziel was now going to check on.

Still in his pajamas, he silently opened the basement door and looked for any signs of his family in the hallway before darting out and quickly closing the door behind him. He made it to the kitchen door when he heard his father's voice behind him, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Raziel froze and slowly turned around.

_'Shit! How the hell could I forget that he was going to work today?'_

Hoping his clever sarcasm could get him out of this one, he replied, "Would you believe me if I said you slept through the weekend and I'm going to school?"

"In your night clothes?"

"It's Pajama Day."

Kain glared at his first born, "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Ah, my mistake. I thought you were the one that Dumah inherited his stupidity from. Sorry 'bout that. I'll just be on my way now." Raziel moved to open the door but was yanked back by the collar of his t-shirt.

"The only place you're going is back to your room."

"ACK! Lemme go god dammit!" Raziel managed to choke out as Kain tried to drag his first born back to his room.

"How many times do your mother and I have to tell you to watch your mouth?"

It was too early and Kain had to be at work in thirty minutes. He seriously didn't need this shit. Especially when he woke up only ten minutes ago! He managed to get Raziel halfway across the kitchen before the nineteen year old wiggled out of his shirt and made a run for the door. Throwing it open, he jumped down the steps and sprinted across the front yard, dashing up onto the new 'neighbour's' porch and banged on the door. Upon opening, Raziel rushed in and slammed it shut. "What the hell do you want?" It was Zephon who had opened the door and was currently looking at Raziel as if he were out of his mind.

"I'll tell you as soon as you find me a fuckin' shirt! Do you realize how cold it is outside?"

Zephon smirked, looking the teenager up and down, his cat-like yellow eyes setling on the boy's nipples, "I have a bit of an idea."

"Just find me a shirt! Damn bisexual vampires."

Zephon chuckled quietly and went upstairs to find the goth a new t-shirt. The human shivered and rubbed his hands over his arms, trying to warm himself up a little. Too bad it was just as cold in the house as it was outside, though!

_'Don't they know how to work a friggin' thermostat?'_

Raziel then took a look around, dimly wondering where the other five vampires were. The coffee table in the living room was missing a leg and overturned, a lamp was shattered on the floor, stuffing from a couch cushion was scattered everywhere, a skateboard was lodged halfway through the wall (how the hell it got there Raziel will never know), the phone was ripped from the wall and to top it all off, a bag of reefer was laying on the couch! He saw what he was looking for though and walked over to the other side of the room and, after playing with it a little bit (it was slightly different from the thermostat in his house), he turned the heater on.

"So that's what it's for?" Raziel looked up to see his vampiric counterpart walking down the stairs behind vampiric Zephon, who tossed him a slightly over-sized, long-sleeved black shirt. "Thank you!" The goth said as he pulled the shirt on and huddled around one of the vents in the floor. The shirt looked a bit odd with the really baggy shorts that he was wearing. Why? Because they were both too big for him! The shorts came down almost three inches below his knees and every five minutes he had to pull them up because they started falling down, and he had to keep pushing the shirt sleeves up because they reached his fingertips. Sometimes, Raziel regretted being as short and tiny as he was. Hell, standing on his tiptoes he barely reached 5'8" and a half! But he didn't care and quickly went back to huddling over the vent. Atleast the clothes were warm and comfortable. That's all he really cared about. Besides, there was one thing about him that wasn't short and tiny at all, and I'm sure you can guess what that is!

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked behind him to see vampiric Raziel kneeling down close to him, nearly touching him. The vampire found nothing wrong with being so close to his human counterpart, but the teenager viewed it as a violation of his personal space. He glared lightly at the vampire, "What do you want?"

"You didn't answer me when I asked what that little box on the wall did."

"It's called a thermostat. When you adjust the switch at the top of it you can make either warm or cool air come out of these vents. Feel." The human took the vampire's hand and held it over the vent.

"That feels nice. It's a bit of a shame that we don't have these in Nosgoth."

"Yeah, they're pretty handy, especially in freezing winters and hot summers. You just got to be careful, though, when you set it. If you set it too high or too low you guys could either burn up or freeze. And both would majorly suck, so I wouldn't advise either one."

"Duly noted."

A loud 'HA' was heard behind them and they both looked over to see the fifth lieutenant lounging on the couch, smoking a fattie. "What was the purpose of that?" The goth snarled, thinking that Zephon was laughing at him. "It's not you, human. It's him," Zephon gestured to vampiric Raziel, who was glaring daggers at him, "It'd be a friggin miracle if that bitch would be able to remember how to work that damn thing!" He continued laughing until Raziel, pissed at the fact that his counterpart was being insulted, stalked over to Zephon and jerked the fattie out of his claws, glanced at it, rubbed it out on the couch and tossed it away before looking back at him, "I suppose it's true what they say. Those things really do cause massive loss of brain cells. Atleast now I know why you're not the smartest one of the bunch."

A few hours passed before Raziel thought it safe to go back home, especially after he and Zephon got into a rather heated argument while he was in the middle of teaching him how to use the X-box and play Halo 2. That, and the fifth born had smacked his ass so hard he nearly knocked the human flat on his face. Raziel was sure he would have a nice bruise there to remember him by for the next few days. Before he left, however, Raziel had shown the vampires the basics; what the modern household appliances were and what they did, how to use the computer, not to feed on the neighbors (the very few that he liked, anyway), and many other things. When he finally returned home at around 11 o'clock, his parents were gone and the only other person up was Rahab, who was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! in the living room. "Good morning fellow Anime-lover." Raziel said as he plopped down on the couch beside his younger brother. "Yes I am. Know what?"

"Hmm?"

"The only thing I hate about this show is that the pussies at Kids WB cut a bunch of the good shit out! I've read the Manga, ya know, and I know what really happened!"

"Well, considering the fact that they were my Mangas to begin with..."

Both teens watched the show in silence, only moving during the commercial breaks when they wanted something to eat. By the time the show was over, Raziel had a seemingly-perfect idea.

"You know how I was gonna steal a lawn gnome for dad's present?"

"Yeah, why?" Rahab replied through a mouthfull of sausage/egg/cheese biscuit. Raziel smirked, "I was only going to do that because I wasn't sure what else I was gonna do, but thanks to Joey and Tristan (Yugioh characters, just so you know), I just figured it out. We're gonna T.P. Moebius' house! We'll video tape it and then give the tape to dad as a birthday present. He'd get a real kick out of that considering how much he hates the old ugly fucker."

Rahab stopped in mid-chew to stare at his brother like he was crazy, "Are you insane? You could get in serious trouble for that!"

"How could we get in trouble if we don't get caught?"

"Yo- did you just say **we**?"

"Yes, we, as in you, me, Zephon, Melchiah and if Dumah and Turel want to help then they can come too."

"They'll never agree to it."

Raziel's smirk grew, "We'll see about that."

**Three Hours Later**

By 2 o'clock, everyone was awake, with the exception of Dumah, who was sleeping off a hangover. Raziel had finally coaxed Melchiah into joining the act of vandalisim, and Zephon said yes before the words were barely out of the first born's mouth. Turel agreed only to help with the preparation. He clearly said that he would not actually participate, much to Raziel's dissappointment. The goth was kind of hoping to use his younger brother as a fall guy if they did get caught. After Turel said he would help out, Raziel then ran upstairs and into Rahab's room, jumping onto the fourth born's bed, messing up whatever it was that Rahab was drawing in the process, and began bouncing around yelling, 'You suck!' repeatedly until Rahab grabbed him and forced him to sit still, "Now," he sighed deeply, before asking, "Why do I all of a sudden suck?"

"Because I talked everyone into royally fucking up the old bastard's house so that means you have to help!" Raziel grinned.

"I never said that I would help if everyone else agreed."

"Oh come on, Rahab. You're gonna be 17 next month. Live a little!" He was met with Rahab's 'I don't think so' look that he mastered back in fourth grade, "Oh come on!" Raziel said as he pulled on his brother's arm, "Please? Just this once, please?" Raziel pouted, cocked his head to the side and gave Rahab his best puppy dog eyes, a look that he mastered back in Pre-K.

Rahab groaned, "Not the puppy dog pout. Alright fine! I'll help dammit!"

"I knew it!" Raziel then jumped off the bed and had barely made it out the door before Rahab called him back, "Hey!"

Raziel poked his back around the doorway, "What now?"

"Before we do this would you atleast just go to the mall and if you can't find something there, we could do the t.p-ing as a last resort?"

Raziel considered it for a minute. It was a good idea, and a good reason to hang out at the mall. He had his eye on a kick ass jacket at Hot Topic and it would be a good chance to use to buy it, "M'kay. I'll see you when I get back then."

If he didn't find anything at the mall, Raziel decided that everything he would need to trash Moebius's house would be at Ingles, and that was the best and closest place to go on his way home. After swapping his shorts for a pair of jeans and putting on his black sneakers, he grabbed enough spare change for bus-fair and made his way halfway through the living room before hearing someone knock loudly at the kitchen door. Sighing deeply, Raziel turned on his heal and went back to the kitchen, yanking the door open only to be greeted by his best friend, Azrael... as well as his friend's vampiric twin. Raziel could only say one thing,

"Oh shit."

TBC


	4. The Mall

Title: Legacy of Kain: Reincarnation

Rating: PG - 13

Authors: Varyssa and Razielim Vampiress

Chapter: 4 out of hopefully no more than 10

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: The LoK series belongs to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. We own nothing but the plot and any original characters we insert into this story.

Summary: Kain and the lieutenants get stuck with their present day reincarnations after four of them find the chronoplast chamber. Zephon accidently gets the six past versions of themselves transported to the year 2005. What weird and strange things will happen before the vampires manage to get back to the past Nosgoth? Find out.

**Chapter Four: The Mall**

Raziel and Azrael sat in the living room flicking through endless images on the television. Raziel was sprawled across the sofa, with Azrael lying across the floor.

"Isn't there anything decent on?" Azrael groaned. Raziel shrugged and continued flicking, "Maybe we should pop next door, you know see the other Azrael and Raziel," Azrael suggested.

Raziel shrugged again and said lazily, "Can't be arsed moving,"

Azrael didn't reply and they sank back into their stupor, watching the pointless succession of music videos, supermodels and wannabe celebrities.

"Fascinating," Zephon muttered from the stairs, "Haven't you two got anything better to do?" Raziel and Azrael shrugged in unison. Zephon shook his head in disbelief, "Weren't there two of you this morning, Azrael?"

Azrael nodded, "Yeah, he's next door," speaking as if it were totally natural to be confronted by your vampiric counterpart only to find that your best friend and his brothers had moved _their_ vampiric twins into the house next door.

Zephon shifted Raziel's legs off the couch so he could join him. The three of them stared at the TV. "Incredible," The fifth born murmured, "I can actually feel my intelligence slipping away from me."

"Not much change there then," Azrael sniggered, earning a harsh kick from Zephon. It was just what Zephon needed to rise and he dragged Raziel up with him, "Come on! We are going shopping."

Raziel and Azrael groaned loudly at the forced movement. "Why are we going shopping?" Raziel protested. Sure he may have been eager to do it earlier, but seeing that yet another vampire had come into his world had kind of put a damper on his mood. Zephon continued to pull his brother toward the door, "Because we need to get dad a birthday present for a start and we need to get you two away from the tv." Azrael and Raziel said nothing and inevitably found themselves sitting on the bus heading towards the mall.

"So what are we going to get dad?" Zephon asked as they wandered past each shop, looking into the windows trying to find something Kain could have for his birthday.

"A DVD player!" Azrael suggested, looking at the window of an electronic store, "Kain could always use a DVD player."

"What would dad do with a DVD player?" Zephon wondered, "He's not a film person. Besides he's at work all day so he won't get to use it much."

"Yeah so?" Azrael asked, failing to see the problem.

Raziel laughed, "No, Az, we have to stop buying for ourselves. He figured that out the time I bought him a backstage pass to Ozzfest."

"Ahhhh," Azrael sighed, "Bugger."

Raziel and Zephon agreed and hung their heads, "Why is he so difficult to buy for? Why can't he enjoy sports like normal dads or watch tv or something?"

"So get him something he can use in work, that way at least he'll be grateful."

Zephon and Raziel stopped and looked at their friend. Azrael stopped and returned the look, confused and slightly scared, "What?"

"You are a genius," Raziel smiled, resisting the urge to hug his friend. "We get dad something he wants for work and then he can't complain!"

"Great!" Zephon agreed, "What does dad need for work?" He exchanged glances with his brother who looked just as lost as he did.

"You could phone him?" Azrael suggested.

After digging some change out of their pockets, Azrael and Zephon sat on a bench beside a fountain waiting for Raziel to return from the pay phone. He was gone for what seemed like ages, and when he finally returned he dropped down on the bench beside Azrael with a deep sigh. "Well?" Zephon prompted, after Raziel had sat in silence for a while.

"I think he was a bit on the busy side… he ended up shouting and cursing down the phone thinking I was some guy called Mel!"

Azrael started giggling, "Hehe, Mel."

"I hate fathers," Raziel muttered. Zephon nodded in agreement, while Azrael continued to giggle at the man's name.

"Daddy!" came an oddly loud screech from the other side of the fountain. Even considering the amount of background noise that surrounded them, the shout sounded oddly out of place in the mall. Despite this, the three didn't turn around to see what the problem was, they were too busy trying to think of a present for their father… or in Azrael's case still giggling at a guy called Mel. In fact, none of them paid any attention to the screaming child until she had come around to the other side of the fountain and thrown herself at Raziel.

"What the fuck!" The goth shouted, earning him a slap across the back of his head from the woman who had accompanied the child. "OW!" he yelled, "What the hell is going on!"

"Daddy," the child repeated looking up at the human with her sparkling eyes. "There was all this light and we got separated but I found Meg so she looked after me and now we've found you!"

"I'm not your daddy, kid," Raziel assured her, earning himself a number of disapproving glances from old age pensioners who went off, muttering about modern day kids' lack of responsibility and teenage pregnancies. The little girl looked up, her eyes wide and her lips trembling, "You don't want to be my daddy anymore?" she asked, on the verge of crying. The woman with her reached out and picked up the child, "It's ok, Mioko," she said, glaring at the teenager, "I'm sure Raziel's just playing." She paused, studying the teenager with her eyes, while the child buried her face in her shoulder, "Uh…that said, you do kinda look different, Raziel. Are you alright? Did something happen to you? You've kind of bulked down..." Zephon burst out laughing, only to be met with a harsh glare from the child, "Don't laugh at daddy, meanie!"

"Aww, she's so sweet!" Azrael chuckled, tickling Mioko's chin.

"OK!" Meg shouted, "Raziel denying fatherhood and Azrael playing with Mioko? Has the world gone crazy!"

The people around them had started to become quite interested in the teenage father rejecting his 'daughter' and the scene before them, "Uh…I think we should leave," Zephon said, quietly.

"What about dad's present?" Raziel protested.

Zephon slipped Azrael the money they were planning to use, "Az, go get something dad needs for work, like an electronic diary or something." Zephon and the others were gone before Azrael could protest, leaving him at the fountain with the slowly dispersing crowd. "Well this sucks," he muttered, rising to find a shop while Zephon, Meg, Raziel and Mioko went outside and sat on a bench away from the spectators.

"I take it you come from Nosgoth?" Zephon asked, trying to think of the best way to explain to the vampire and the child that they were not who they appeared to be.

Meg nodded, "How do you know that?"

"The others are here too," he replied.

Meg looked surprised,"What others?"

"Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah," Raziel reeled off, almost instinctively. This brought great joy to the little one, "Daddy's here! Yay!" she launched herself into Raziel's arms, "So are you my human daddy?" she asked. Raziel rolled his eyes, "I am not your daddy," he said, slightly irritated.

"Of course you are!" she shouted, "You can be my daddy number 2…I can have 2 daddies can't I, Meggy?"

Meg shrugged, "If you want."

"Hello daddy number 2!" Mioko smiled lovingly up at her second father and rested her head against his chest. When he didn't return the embrace she jumped off him, "You're not a very good daddy you know, I want my real daddy!"

"Fine!" Raziel snapped, getting up, "Let's take you to him."

The four got on the next bus back home after spending very little time in the mall after all. Unfortunately in their bid to return the child to her father they kind of forgot about the fifth of their number and about an hour after they left, Azrael emerged from the mall carrying what he thought would be the perfect birthday present for Kain… but he had no one to give it to.

The bus ride seemed to take forever as Mioko jumped up and down on Raziel's lap, trying to teach him to be a father. Raziel, however was far more interested in the dark, female vampire next to him.

"So how do you know the vampire guys?" he asked in a pitiful attempt to make conversation. Meg looked at him with a raised eyebrow and flashed her own vampiric fangs, "I'm a vampire too, yeah? They're my brothers."

"That's interesting," Zephon said, having been forced into the seat behind them by the insistent child, "The six and Azrael that came through from Nosgoth all have human counterparts in this world, but I don't know if you or her have one."

"Maybe their world isn't as alike to our's as we thought," Raziel suggested but moving away from the philosophy of the situation he tried to speak again to Meg, "Will you be staying next door?" the goth asked hopefully as he tried to conceal his attraction to the vampire.

Meg shrugged but then nodded, "Probably…is this it?" she asked as Raziel and Zephon rose, Zephon having a much easier time as he didn't have to pick a child up with him. Raziel and Zephon escorted Meg and Mioko from the bus-stop to the house where the vampires were staying. They knocked on the door for it to be answered by the new arrival; the vampire Azrael.

"Oh no, not you!" Azrael exclaimed when he saw the child in Raziel's arms.

"That's better," Meg sighed, happily, "That's the Azrael I know and love…_d_!" She put extra emphasis on the 'd' and Azrael blushed as he let them in. Mioko springing instantly out of the human Raziel's arms and into the vampire Raziel's waiting embrace.

"Daddy!"

They went through to the living room where Zephon was lying on a couch with smoke floating all around him.

"What is that thing?" Meg cried, shielding her nose from the hazardous gas.

Zephon dazedly looked up at her, "It's called a bong," he whispered hoarsely.

Meg shook her head and turned to the other vampires and the two humans. "How big is this house?" she asked, noticing the small living room.

"Well, at the moment, Rahab and I are sharing a room, with Azrael now, Dumah and Turel are in another room with Melchiah and Zephon in another…but Zephon is usually too stoned to move so he pretty much just stays there," the vampire Raziel told her and the human Raziel noticed the way he spoke as if talking to an army commander or someone similar.

"I'll sleep in your room won't I, daddy?" Mioko asked. Raziel nodded without hesitation, "Of course you will sweetheart…only we don't really have enough room for…you Meg," The vampire mumbled, trying not to look at her.

"Oh I don't want to stay here either, don't worry. It's bad enough living with all of you once a month back home with space, I don't know how I'd cope with all this close contact, I'd probably end up killing some of you," her eyes flickered over to Azrael and the humans shifted uncomfortably.

"You can stay with us," Raziel suggested, "You can come down to my room, hide you in the basement. We just have to make sure that dad doesn't find out. Plenty of places to hide down there on the odd occasion that dad might actually come down and check on me."

Meg nodded approvingly, "Settled, I'm sleeping next door."

TBC


End file.
